


Top of the World

by avengerofyourheart



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Reader Insert, marvel fan fic, marvel fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Characters: reader x Tony StarkSummary: You take the reins at planning your own special day, to which Tony protests at times. Adding a few surprises and spending it with the man you love, it's exactly what you had hoped for.Warnings: none. Just straight-up fluff! Tiny mention of sexy times I guess?Count: 1470Birthday fic for my lovely Becca!!





	Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaAnne814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/gifts).



Consciousness slowly seeped into the edges of your mind, taking its sweet time. You loved mornings like this: waking with no jarring alarm or rude phone calls. You had turned your phone off last night just for this purpose. Parting your lashes to test the brightness of day, you stretched lazily and felt a happy flutter when your hand brushed against the warm, solid body beside you. He must have slipped into bed in the early hours, never one to believe that nighttime meant sleep time.

You rolled onto your side to face him, taking in his handsome features in their relaxed state. He looked younger when he slept, more vulnerable. Part of you thought you should let him sleep, but then you decided against it. This was your day. You got to do whatever you wanted.

With a devilish smile, you began to trace the patterns of his unique facial hair. He was meticulous about it and you swore he either shaved once every hour or had invented some way to keep selective areas from growing whiskers. Even in these early hours, it was perfect. As he registered your light but noticeable touch on his skin, his brow furrowed in dislike.

"Mm. Quit it," he mumbled sleepily.

"Nope," you grinned.

In protest, he grabbed you around your middle and pulled you close, brushing his whiskered chin all over your face and neck as you giggled. Your hands pushed against his chest as a means of escape, but then you used your trump card and brushed your lips against his. He melted into you, cradling your head in his hand as he eased your mouth open with his tongue. In earlier days, you might have worried about morning breath but frankly, he had it too and it never stopped you. Morning intimacy was one of your favorite times together.

Lips and tongues still tangled, he eased one hand under your shirt and teased the supple flesh underneath. Taking the upper hand, you pulled away and flipped him on his back so you could straddle him. You lifted your shirt off and rid him of his tank top, running your fingers through his adorable bedhead. He smiled up at you and let out a contented sigh.

"Happy Birthday, Y/N. I love you so much," he confessed, almost breathless.

"Thank you, baby. I love you, too, Tony," you blissfully smiled before recapturing his lips.

You couldn't think of a better way to start another year of life than in the arms of the handsome man you loved.

____________

A few delectable hours later, you and Tony finally ventured out in desperate need of sustenance. You now stood in the kitchen while Tony observed from a seat at the island bar.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't I be making _you_ breakfast?" he inquired, as if the thought only just occurred to him.

"Well," you kept your back to him while flipping a few pancakes on the griddle. "You could...but I think the desired outcome is to have something edible as a result and to have the compound still standing..." you mocked with a cheeky smile as you turned to face him.

He narrowed his eyes at you, but then shrugged, "I am a man of many talents, but arguably not of the culinary variety. Can't be good at everything. It just wouldn't be fair."

You chuckled as he stood and walked around the island toward you. He tried to sneak a piece of cooling bacon you had just pulled from the pan. You smacked his hand with the spatula to fend him off, but he still somehow succeeded.

"Besides, I enjoy cooking. I find it relaxing and I get to do whatever I want today. Now get outta here. It's almost ready," you shooed him with a slap of his behind. He wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you laugh.

"So what else is on Y/N's _"I-Do-What-I-Want"_ Birthday Agenda, hm?"

A wide grin split your face, "You'll see. You're gonna love it."

Tony looked wary, which only made you smile more.

_____________________

The last few steps you could feel your legs aching with a burning in your lungs, but as you reached the top, it was worth the discomfort. Taking in a deep breath of fresh mountain air, you put your hands on your hips, surveying the stunning view from your high vantage point. Not a sound could be heard except the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves in the trees. Bliss. That was until you heard the huffing and puffing behind you. Turning around, you spotted your handsome man struggling to reach you, pausing just a few feet away with hands resting on his knees to catch his breath.

"I can't believe you do this for fun, Y/N...I didn't take you for a masochist...or a sadist for dragging me along," he complained, drawing a pained breath every few words. "I thought I was in good shape."

Taking a few steps down the slope with a smile, you wrapped your arms around the still-wheezing man. "You are in good shape. I love your shape. It's just strength training is a lot different from endurance. Isn't this so much better than staring at the walls of the gym for hours on end?"

You took his hand and then retraced your steps up to the top with him in tow. Hiking was one of your favorite outdoor activities. Thankfully, there were plenty of open trails a short drive from the Avengers Compound in upstate New York. You got out into the mountains as often as you could, although often alone. This hike was definitely your favorite, with the best view as a reward at the end.

"Isn't this the most gorgeous view you've ever seen?" you marveled, able to see nothing for miles except rolling hills and trees with budding leaves as Spring awakened.

"Yes, it is. But we didn't need to climb a mountain for me to see it," he replied with a raised eyebrow, keeping his eyes solely on you as you turned his way.

You rolled your eyes briefly at his cheesy line, but still managed to blush as he pulled you close to mutter "I love you, beautiful" into your ear.

"Also, I've seen this landscape from much higher up, I'll have you know," he boasted.

You scoffed. "Are you really able to see anything when you're going Mach 2 with an active display in front of your face?"

Narrowing his eyes, he paused and then just responded with a shrug. You had him there.

"We don't have to go back down the same way, right? I mean, I could call up one of my suits and we'd be back in no time."

"Uh uh," you shook your head. "No suit. Hiking down is part of the experience. It's a completely different view. And what I actually want is time today. Quality time with you, in nature, being in no hurry. Please, Tony?"

You knew he couldn't resist your pleading eyes. "Alright, fine. I'm gonna need a breather first, though. Why don't you open this while you're waiting?" Tony pulled a rectangular box from the pocket of his tracksuit pants and handed it to you.

Biting your lip, you tried to fight back the smile that your boyfriend decided to downplay bringing your gift on a hike so you could open it in one of your favorite places. Opening the box, you found inside a gorgeous gold necklace with an open heart pendant. Precious gems inside the heart happened to be in the colors of your favorite sports team. You had pointed out something similar on your Pinterest page in passing months ago. You were touched that he remembered.

"Tony....it's beautiful. So perfect, I love it. Thank you," you said with tears in your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck tightly as if you'd never let him go.

"Yeah, well. I still don't understand your need to watch men in padding and tight pants running around a field, but at least now you'll think of me too. And isn't that what really matters?"

You pulled back and shoved him playfully with a chuckle, then pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. He took the necklace from the box and turned you around so he could clasp it around your neck. It rested just below your collarbone as your fingers brushed over the jewels.

Tony slipped his arms around you from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder, both of you taking in the view in silence for a time. Exhaling a contented sigh, you tried to capture this moment and burn it in your mind to have it always. Standing on top of the world with the love of your life, this was your best birthday yet.


End file.
